


I found you the perfect girlfriend

by toastisprettygreat



Series: Avengers x B99 [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Matchmaker Melinda May, how rosa and Natasha started dating, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastisprettygreat/pseuds/toastisprettygreat
Summary: The story of how Natasha and Rosa started dating and the events that led up to Steve getting the Captain position at Brooklyn's 99th precinct
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Avengers x B99 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I found you the perfect girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @Lois128 (idk if that will tag you so I hope you see this), sorry it took longer than I said so I had a minor issue with writing at the start of the week so I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> Also a note for the style of writing (kinda): there are a quite a few time skips so that's what the bigger gaps between paragraphs are.

“Stop right there!” Rosa held up her gun to the man and he turned around to look at her with the creepy smile all pervs have, she yelled at him to drop his briefcase and put his hands up but instead he began running. She sighed and ran after him, chasing him for a fairly long chase through a couple of alleys until they reached a dead end where Rosa could handcuff they guy and call for backup to help take him back to the precinct.   
While Rosa waited for backup she debated the pros and cons of texting the girl from last night. The pros were that it’d be something to do while she waited and the girl wasn’t that bad so it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, the cons were that she talked too much, got over excited at everything and was allergic to dogs. And Rosa wasn’t giving up Arlo for anyone. Rosa was about to put her phone away when someone who didn’t look over 25 appeared in front of her. 

“Hi I’m Daisy Johnson with S.H.I.E.L.D, mind giving me the briefcase you got there?” The woman smiled nicely and held out her hadn’t to take the briefcase from Rosa.   
“Listen, you seem like a nice girl but I can’t go round giving this to anyone.” The woman groaned like a child and walked away with her finger to her ear, presumably to call in backup or whatever S.H.I.E.L.D does in this sort of situation. Rosa leant against the grimy wall and waited for the woman’s backup to arrive, eventually another woman arrived and walked up to Rosa.   
“Hi there Rosa, my name is Agent May. You’ve unknowingly helped S.H.I.E.L.D by getting this guy, who was not only illegally purchasing and selling vibranium, but was also using it for what we believe is nuclear weapons. So, hand over the briefcase so that we can take it back to S.H.I.E.L.D and have it properly assessed. Rosa shrugged and handed over the briefcase, before grabbing the walkie talkie from her belt and alerting backup that they were no longer needed, S.H.I.E.L.D were involved. 

Daisy used some sort of powers to fly off with the briefcase and Rosa was left with May and the Guy. May grabbed the guy and held him between them before a white ‘pod thing’ came from the sky and landed on the ground in front of them.   
“Woah, I guess S.H.I.E.L.D can afford the fancy tech now the nazis are gone.” Rosa chuckled, and so did the perp, but May stayed stoic other than a roll of the eyes. Apparently the non-Nazis of S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t like people joking about the Nazis of S.H.I.E.L.D.   
Once they ‘containment pod’ reached the plane, which had been invisible in the sky, she looked around for a while and took note of the three agents who were standing around a table. The one who Rosa’d met before, Daisy, was using some sort of technology which created like a…holographic screen with the information on the perp.   
Agent May turned to Rosa to explain why she was here, “We’re going to take you to The Hub, the main S.H.I.E.L.D base, and have a de-briefing. If everything goes as expected you’ll be brought back as soon as it’s over.” Rosa nodded and took a seat on the row of seats next along the side of the plane and spent the flight listening to the Agents discuss what they had so far. 

Once they were at S.H.I.E.L.D, Rosa followed May and Daisy around, the third person had taken the perp somewhere, and they went and spoke to different people, most of them tagging along, until they ended up in a large conference room. No one sat down in the chairs but instead stood around a large screen or on the table in front of said screen. They all discussed the case and brought in different bits of information onto the screen, using the same sort of fancy technology as on the plane. Rosa was invited to speak about how he joined her case and S.H.I.E.L.D explained how he joined theirs, eventually the de-briefing was done and Rosa signed an NDA and left them her number in case they needed to speak to her again before May said she’d fly her home. She refrained from making small talk, she didn’t like it anyway, and looked out of the window until May spoke up.   
“I hope you don’t mind us taking you to The Hub like that.” Rosa tried to hide her surprise, Agent May didn’t seem like the type of person to make small talk.   
“It’s ok, I didn’t have plans.” May nodded and Rosa looked out the window again until she was distracted by her phone buzzing, it was a message from her date last night. She rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocked as it buzzed again. 

After May dropped Rosa of she put the plane in auto-pilot and grabbed her own phone, she’d been trying to find Natasha a girlfriend for a few months now and she just found the perfect candidate. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached Natasha’s contact and hit call, hoping the Avengers weren’t keeping the redhead too busy, luckily she picked up the phone this time.   
“Hey Nat, remember when I said I would find you a girlfriend before next year…yeah, no I’m not giving up. In fact, I think I found you the perfect candidate…you’re at The Hub? Perfect, I’m heading there right now…we had to drop this guy off and do de-briefing with Maria…I’ll drop by her office later then and tell you all about her…Rosa, she’s perfect trust me I know what I’m doing…who do you think got Izzy and Vic together…I hate you…I’ll call her and arrange a time for the date just leave it to me…see you later.” May sighed as she hung up, she really hoped Rosa would be a little bit more enthusiastic. The two women were similar but different enough that they would have a good relationship, at least she thought so. It was hard to get a read on Rosa in such little time, but from what May could gather the woman was perfect for her. 

May turned on the holotable and flicked through the case until she got to Rosa’s number and dialled it.   
“Rosa? Hi Rosa, it’s Agent May from S.H.I.E.L.D…no we don’t need you to come back. I actually have a friend of mine looking for a girlfriend…are you free around seven tomorrow evening?…ok, that’s great. I’ll send you her number…yeah a girl, that’s ok right?…bye then.” May smirked as she walked back to her seat after turning the table off, she sent Rosa Natasha’s number before putting her phone away. She loved playing matchmaker for her friends. 

Rosa walked into the restaurant, for the first time she could remember she was nervous about going on a first date. She followed the lady to her table reserved to the two of them and smiled when she saw Natasha sitting at the table, the two had exchanged pleasantries over text but that was as far as any of their conservations went. Natasha stood up and pulled out her chair and Rosa blushed, oh god they hadn’t even started the date and she was blushing.   
“So, you must be Rosa.” Natasha hated making small talk but she tried to start off on a normal note, but Rosa decided to opt over it and asked Natasha why Agent May was trying to find her a girlfriend. “Well, I’m the only one out of our S.H.I.E.L.D team whose single and apparently that’s important.” Rosa chuckled and picked up her menu, looking over it briefly.   
“Well, when I get a call from a S.H.I.E.L.D agent saying her friend is looking for a girlfriend I couldn’t say no. I mean, are they all as hot as you or are you just an exception?” Rosa smirked and a small blush made it’s way up Natasha’s neck. The woman in question coughed a little before regaining herself, and looking over her own menu. 

The rest of the evening went on perfectly and they sent each other goodnight texts and Rosa work up to a good morning text, fuck she was falling for this woman fast. They ended up arranging date after date and sending more and more texts, and Melinda received panicked texts from the two of them about how excited they were before each date while she basked in the glory of how good a matchmaker she was. After around two months of this routine Natasha decided to make the first move towards becoming an official couple, she planned the perfect date for asking her out. And by planning the perfect day she meant bringing Rosa to the compound and throwing knives and then afterwards they could have dinner and that was when she could ask her out. 

Rosa threw the knife at the wall and did a small jump of glee when it hit the bullseye of the target and she turned to Natasha who was watching with an impressed smile, god she liked this woman.  
“You’ve almost beaten my record, damn.” Rosa smirked and grabbed the knife on the table in front of her and threw it over her shoulder to the target behind her, it landed the target only a few centimetres from the bullseye. Natasha inhaled sharply and licked her lips slightly while making eye contact with Rosa, she breathed out as she spoke. “God, you’re hot.” Rosa smirked and picked another knife and twisted it between their fingers, Natasha walked up to her and took the knife out of her fingers and threw it over Rosa’s shoulder to the target, hitting the bullseye obviously. “If you’ve had enough of throwing knives there’s some food in the kitchen that needs to be cooked” Rosa took Natasha’s hand and the redhead began to lead her to the kitchen, the sounds of the Avenger’s talking in the movie room floated down the corridor and Natasha began pulling a little harder. Rosa chuckled a little, Natasha looked way hotter when she was determined.

Natasha smiled at Rosa across the table, she was about to pop the question and ask Rosa to be her girlfriend. But, to ruin it, Clint and Bucky decided to leave their spots in the cinema room and go get snacks from the kitchen instead of the giant snack bar in the movie room. Clint walked in first and stopped, while Bucky just continued his bee-line to the fridge.   
“Hey Natasha and…I don’t know who you are.” Clint smirked at the women while they both blushed and watched as Bucky stood by the fridge awkwardly.   
“I’m Rosa, Natasha’s girlfriend. And you are?”  
“Clint Barton, you might know me as Hawkeye.” Rosa shook her head to signify that she didn’t know him as Hawkeye, which made both Natasha and Bucky laugh. Bucky then walked over to Clint and grabbed his arm.  
“I’m Bucky, and together we’re leaving.” Bucky pulled Clint out of the room and Natasha exhaled before looking up at Rosa apologetically.  
“I’m sorry about them, I didn’t know they would be leaving the movie room.” Rosa chuckled, she hadn’t thought about how much money the Avenger’s had until now. Her own movie room doubles as a living room which is also open plan with her kitchen and ‘study’ (a desk with a laptop and plant).

“It’s fine, although I guess that means it won’t be long before Tony Stark comes and says hello?” Natasha was turning out to be a bit of a gossip throughout the time they’d been talking, and she’d heard a fair amount about the Avengers.  
“Yeah, want to escape before they appear?” Rosa nodded and the un-official couple quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher, luckily they had finished eating, before Natasha grabbed Rosa’s hand and led her to her room. Once inside the room so large it could double as a whole ass flat, the women say on the sofa and eventually their discussion rounded the elephant in the room.   
“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, about me being your girlfriend. I just didn’t know what to say.”  
“It’s fine, I was actually going to ask you tonight, right before Clint and Bucky ruined it.” Rosa giggled and Natasha faced the woman and grabbed her hands. “Rosa, would you do me the honour of officially being my girlfriend.” Rosa giggled a bit more and nodded, god what was this woman doing to her. 

Rosa opened her eyes and quickly closed them again at the bright lights. She heard a giggle from next to her and smiled, easy night Natasha had asked her to be her girlfriend and then they both became a giggling mess before eventually Natasha asked her to stay the night. She opened her eyes again and looked up at Natasha who was sitting next to her in the bed with a book, which at first glance appeared to be Russian.  
“Hey,” Natasha whispered.  
“Hey to you,” Rosa’s voice was a little above a whisper but still fairly quiet.  
“Want to go threaten Clint?” Natasha was now speaking at a normal volume and Rosa nodded, still in awe of the woman in front of her.   
“For the record, I did know who Hawkeye was.”

“Hey Natasha, which precinct does Rosa work at?” Steve looked up from his laptop to the woman who was lounging on the window seat with a book, this one was written in Spanish.   
“99th in Brooklyn, why?” Natasha looked up from her book, Steve was the most respectful out of all the Avengers and had asked the least questions about her, so obviously she was surprised at the question but replied all the same.  
“I got a question from the commissioner of the police force asking me to stand in for Captain Holt of the 99th precinct, he appears to be otherwise busy.” Natasha nodded and slipped her bookmark into her book before closing it.   
“He was transferred to traffic cop by Commissioner Wunch and one of Rosa’s coworkers has been harassing everyone they try and fill his position with. I guess you’re their last hope.” Steve nodded and quickly typed a reply on his laptop before closing it and turning to Natasha.   
“I agreed to the position, is that ok?” Natasha nodded confused and Steve seemed to be able to read her face because he explained. “She’s your girlfriend and if I were to be her Captain that would be difficult for us both.” Steve attempted to explain but Natasha stopped him from going on further.   
“Don’t worry Steve, she won’t mind. And, if I’m honest, I think this would be good for her. She doesn’t know you guys that well and I haven’t exactly made it easy for you to talk to her. I’ll invite her down for the weekend, but don’t tell her about your position. It’ll be fun to surprise her at work.” Natasha smiled before turning back to her previous position on the window seat and reopened her book.


End file.
